With the explosive growth of smart phones, tablets and mobile broadband dongles across the globe, the demand for mobile broadband grows as never before. Therefore high capacity technologies have become a key point for future wireless communication systems.
Small cells technologies are foreseen as one of the solution to increase network capacity and to meet the ever increasing traffic demand. Small cells are low-powered radio access nodes that operate in related small areas. As compared to macro cells, small cells can significantly increase the network capacity and can manage spectrum more efficiently. Where the macro cell network is congested or overloaded, a small cell adds additional spectrum capacity. On the other hand, small cells present a new set of significant challenges to mobile network operators, including equipment cost and sizing, the availability of backhaul, and installation and operational complexity.